Electronic monitoring of released offenders and other monitored persons plays an important role in many counties, states, and countries in tracking individuals on parole, house arrest, or being monitored for other reasons. Electronic monitoring home units are an important component in many monitoring systems. They are installed at a home or other monitored location associated with a monitored person. The home unit may communicate, often through radio frequency (RF) or another type of wireless communication, with a security bracelet or other device carried or worn by a monitored person to confirm that the monitored person is within a defined proximity of the home unit, an inclusion zone. Electronic monitoring home units are designed to be installed by an officer or other installation technician physically present at a monitored person's home. The installation process can be cumbersome and lengthy, requiring frequent telephone communication with a representative at a central monitoring system. Improvements in electronic monitoring home units and associated installation methods would be welcomed.